ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoePlay
sorry, hehehehehe I left you the message on centrak wiki before i saw the message you left on this wiki. Can you make it look like the UBCS logo. You can see it on REwiki.-JosephFrost0304 thanks! Thank you!! Thanks so much, can you change the backround color to black and forest green instead of blue and yellow.-JosephFrost0304 hehehehe WAY better, thanks-JosephFrost0304 umm are you wiki staff? josephfrosto3o4 hello remember me from resident evil wiki anyway im just wondering sense im third in command of the ubcs team and leader of charlie team wouldn't i not do for an admin. user--Stephendwan 17:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) admins How can i make some one a new admin?-JosephFrost0304 darn it she quit, she can't come on any more cause school!!! Can you make me it?-JosephFrost0304 Yo, yo yo Yo Joe. It's me JosephFrost0304. I put a fake email and someswitched my password and i don't know it!!! Can you please make back to a admin and a byrucat or whatever it's called please! my new user name JosephFrosto3o4. Thanks a whole lot! nevermind found my pass word. Wh is the byrucat, pardon bad spelling, just woke up. Got passt out. :p-JosephFrost0304 request change Can we change the back round color of this site. EXAMPLE: REwiki has black and red back round.-JosephFrost0304 Thanks I'll do that. It looks like a lot of work and i'm not really a tech person.-JosephFrost0304 Can you give me a link to the admin options page so i can switch colors?-user:JosephFrost0304 :MediaWiki:Monaco.css - JoePlay (talk) 22:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, this may sound stupid.....But i'm on safari and it say hit the reload button? Is it just that refresh thing next to the two arrow keys to go to the last page and stuff? If it is, it's just reloading that same page. :Yes, the button with the circular arrow is Reload. You'll need to reload after you've created and saved some code on the page. JoePlay (talk) 23:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Dude, I did it and nothing happened! One the code that i type in it says stuff like "Color that looks appropriate for background" Am I to type that or the color i think looks appropriate? :I just realized you didn't set the default skin to custom. To do that, go to (which you can also get to from the MORE drop down menu in the upper right corner) and click on the Skin tab. Scroll down to the Admin Controls section and select "custom", then click save and reload again. This is mentioned on the page I linked to, but I should have reminded you before. Sorry. JoePlay (talk) 00:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) back round Can you change the back round of this wiki please. Like how army of 2 background is like a run downcity. Can you change this backround to like all zombies. Almost like the picture they have for resident evil portable on google images.-JosephFrost0304 thanks alot i'm on a crappy computer now so i'll send the picture to you by tuesday-JosephFrost0304 got it. i got a cool pic for the wiki backround. If you need a bigger one or a different pic let me know-JosephFrost0304 *Ok, i'll find a different pic-JosephFrost0304 better here what i want- thanks thank you a lot!-JosephFrost0304 another change how can you change the actual color of the pages, like right now its white with blue letters I wants it black with green letters-JosephFrost0304 yes normal text green and link text blue, UBCS colors.-JosephFrost0304 *Thanks alot man, your the whole detail on this wiki and I thank u-JosephFrost0304